


A New Slave

by cadkitten



Series: Master Me Universe [4]
Category: 12012, Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Cumshot, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga lets something slip while talking to Shou. Wataru shows up and Saga ends up with no choice but to repeat himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Slave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angie_valo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angie_valo).



> Requested off jrock_ffrequest, written for angie_valo.  
> Prompt: saga in maid outfit  
> Toys: anything bondage related and anything that you like  
> Note: Basically in same continuity as Master Me, Under Suspicion, and Disobey. Also for prompt: Beginnings, at roseofpain_nc17 (Due Feb 1).  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Song[s]: "On Fire" by Lloyd Banks

I stare at Saga, my fork in my mouth and my eyes wide. Swallowing, I slowly lower the fork to my plate and clear my throat. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

He looks at me, his face burning bright red and then he ducks his head again. "I um... just forget it, Shou."

I shake my head. "No fucking way." I grab my fork and lean across my kitchen table, prodding his arm with it. "Say it again, because I swear to god, I'm hearing you wrong."

He whimpers softly, shaking his head almost violently. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

We're arguing so loud I don't even hear my door open or notice when Wataru walks into the kitchen and comes to a stop behind me.

"No!"

I growl, jabbing him harder with the fork. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Wataru grabs me around the waist and I yelp loudly, flailing as I damn near topple over. He steadies me and plops me back into my chair. "Yes, no, what?"

I calm down, realizing it's him and rest back against him, blinking at Saga. "Tell him, Saga." I smirk, pleased that I can help my Master obtain information from someone.

Saga blushes more, something I didn't even think was possible, and then whimpers. "Please... just drop it."

Wataru grunts and I whine. "Fine! Then I'll just assume I did hear you right, then!"

His eyes flash up to mine and he looks panicked. "What did you think you heard?" His voice is trembling and I feel a little bad.

"I could swear you said you wished you had someone in your life like I have Wataru in mine." The implication of the statement, of course, being that he wants someone to dominate him the way I am by my lover.

The way Wataru shifts behind me, I know he didn't miss the implication, either. His voice is deep when he speaks. "Saga... you are aware that a Master can have more than one slave, right?"

Saga's head jerks up and he stares first at Wataru and then at me, studying me. I display no outward emotion about the statement. I know the rules that surround our lifestyle and if Wataru wishes to bring someone else into our sex life, I have no right to refuse it. I once had that right, a long time ago when we first set our ground rules... and at the time, I told him it would be fine if he ever wanted that.

Wataru's hands knead my shoulders and I sigh softly as I relax into his hold. "Shou... we once made an agreement. Do you still feel the same?" He's not asking me for permission, but he's letting me have an opinion. For that, I love him more.

I deliberate my answer for a few moments and then nod my head. "i do, Master." And just like that, I've slipped right into my role.

His fingers stroke my hair and then my cheek. "Are you attracted to your friend?"

Without hesitation, i nod slightly. "i am."

Saga's eyes flick to mine and i smile at him, my eyes dancing.

"Would you like to watch Me fuck him?" Wataru's voice is so commanding that it sends shivers down my spine.

"i would."

"And you, Saga? Would you want Me to fuck you?" His fingers have stilled on my cheek. "Maybe have shou suck you?"

i moan wantonly, unable to keep the sound back as i imagine myself sucking his dick, lying under him as Wataru takes him up the ass. my cock is getting hard in my pants and i reach down, groping myself.

Wataru smacks the side of my cheek and i whimper. "Sorry, Master."

He grunts and then lets go of me, walking over to Saga, who has remained silent the entire time, his eyes giving away his answer, but his lips not moving to say it. He grasps Saga's hair and yanks his head back, baring his throat and He leans down and licks over his Adam's apple. "Say it... say you want it."

"I... I want it," Saga fairly whimpers the words, his body shaking slightly.

Wataru grunts. "Then you are Mine for tonight. you will do as I say and only as I say. you don't so much as move without My permission, you don't cum until I say cum, and if I say dance, you fucking dance. Is that understood?"

Saga nods and i smile knowingly, reaching down to rub at myself again. my cock throbs and i arch my hips, moaning to gain Wataru's attention. Both of them look at me and Wataru growls, letting go of Saga and coming to me, yanking my hand away from my cock. "Just for that, you will be bound tonight."

i shiver, the knowledge delicious in my mind. "Yes, Master."

He hauls me up by a belt loop and starts dragging me toward the bedroom. "saga, get the fuck in here!" i hear quick footsteps across the kitchen and then the muffled sound of our feet on the carpet as i'm dragged after Wataru. When i'm thrown on the bed, I just scramble further onto it and lay down, waiting on orders.

"Take your clothes off, both of you." Wataru's digging in His drawer and i watch him as I quickly strip.

Saga stands there, blushing with his fingers on the hem of his shirt. Without hesitation, i slip off the bed and go to him, grabbing the shirt and yanking it over his head, tossing it to the floor. i hiss in his ear as i work on his jeans, undoing them. "i'll take the wrath for this, but unless you're aiming to be beaten right off the bat, obey everything He says without hesitation. Call Him Master and don't ever leave it off, not even accidentally." Saga's pants fall to the floor and i yelp as i'm grabbed and all but thrown onto the bed again.

"What are you doing, shou? Are you aiming to have me beat you tonight?" Wataru sounds angry, but His eyes are sparkling with delight when i look up into them. i look away just as quickly and shake my head. "No, Master."

He crawls on the bed with me and eyes me critically. "Are you jealous?"

i blush, letting Him believe it, knowing it will only help me get what i want out of this anyway. Handcuffs snap around my wrists and then around the bedpost. i wriggle a little and gasp. It's been a long time since He's had to tie me up and i know something really good will happen now.

His body leaves mine and He walks to Saga, circling his naked body and running His hands over it. "you are quite attractive." He stops behind Saga, looking at me over my bandmate's shoulder with a smirk as His hand slips down across Saga's tummy, coming to rest just above the small patch of hair right above Saga's half-hard cock. And then He's fisting him, pumping him as i watch. my cock twitches of its own accord and i moan softly, feeling like i'm watching porn born from my own mind.

Wataru strokes Saga until his body is jerking and his head is resting back on Master's shoulder, his mouth slightly agape as he moans beautifully. "Do you like the display, shou?"

i nod. "Yes, Master." i flex my cock a few more times, showing Him that i really do like it. i watch as He whispers something to Saga and then Saga nods and moans more. i know i have no right to ask what he said, so i don't do anything but whimper softly, trying to gain some attention.

Wataru shoves Saga toward the bed and he stumbles, but promptly crawls up on it and sits up on his knees between my spread legs.

i watch with interest as Wataru digs through my closet and pulls out my Halloween costume from last year. It's a one-piece maid's outfit, the skirt short enough that it only comes just below the ass when standing up. i remember wearing bike shorts under it. Wataru moves back over to us and then unsnaps the back of it, then holding it in front of Saga. "Put this on."

Saga puts his arms through the arm holes and allows Wataru to pull it onto him and snap it up. A sharp smack and Saga yelping tells me Wataru has swatted him on the ass. I smirk up at him, my cock twitching as i take him in. "Permission to speak freely to Saga, Master?"

"Yes, shou." Wataru moves off the bed again and rummages in His drawer.

i ignore him and focus on Saga, my cock twitching again. "You make me hard." i blink up innocently at him and he blushes, the front of the skirt shifting as his cock responds to my comment. "Touch yourself," i whisper it, my eyes sparkling deviously.

His hand moves down and he pushes the skirt out of the way, starting to reach for his cock.

Wataru's hand clamps around his wrist and He chuckles darkly. "Don't ever pay attention to a command from a fellow slave. he's trying to get you in trouble."

Saga whimpers and nods and Wataru lets go of his hand, smirking at me. "Touch yourself for shou."

Instantly, Saga's hand is around his cock and he's jerking off somewhat furiously. i watch him with interest, taking in how his technique varies from mine or Wataru's. He does this little twist at the end of each tug and the thought of having him do that to me sends shivers down my spine. i want it... i want it bad. i spread my legs further apart and push my hips up, moaning lewdly.

Wataru smacks my leg lightly. "you want his cock in your ass, you filthy whore?"

i push my hips up more and groan. "Fuck yes, Master."

Another slap on my leg, this one harder. "Watch your mouth." The bed creaks and He positions Himself behind Saga and i hear the sound of a zipper being undone and then the sound of a condom being torn open. Wataru's moans fill the air and Saga begins panting. my eyes shift away from Saga's cock and i see Master's hands on Saga's hips and He's thrusting behind Saga. i know He's not in him yet, He's just teasing him the same way he used to tease me; making Saga want His dick buried in his man-cunt. my hips thrust up and i whimper.

Wataru stops and the bottle of lube is pressed into Saga's hand. "Do to him what I do to you."

Saga nods and Wataru shoves him forward so that he's leaning over me. He looks so completely aroused that i end up grinning stupidly up at him. And then fingers are probing my entrance and i moan, pushing down on them. "Oh fuck, Saga!" Two slim fingers slide into me, brushing my prostate on the first try.

Saga arches and trembles over me and i know Master is fucking him with his fingers as well. It isn't long before the fingers leave me and the sound of another condom opening reaches my ears. i watch in interest as Wataru's hands come around Saga's body, putting the condom on his cock and firmly stroking him a few times.

"Fuck shou."

That's all it takes and Saga's cock is pressed at my entrance. my hole spasms, waiting on him to thrust in and when he does, i cry out, arching from the bed. He feels so different from Wataru that my body jerks and shudders with the intensity of my pleasure.

Saga's aggressive, his thrusts fast and hard as he moves over me. His breathing is labored and his eyes hold mine as he fucks me. It's obvious he's been with a man before, the way he knows how to move to make it more pleasurable for me.

And then he jerks to a stop, a low whine coming from his throat. Wataru's head appears from over his shoulder and He's moving fast, the sound of His flesh slapping against Saga's echoing in the room. Master is fucking Saga as he fucks me. i moan, my cock twitching between Saga's body and mine. i want so badly to cum.

Soon enough, the force of Wataru's thrusts push Saga into me all the way and then he's thrusting right along with Wataru, each movement having twice the power it did before. i imagine Master's dick fucking Saga's tight hole and i clench around Saga, my breath catching. my legs spread apart further, almost whorishly as i pull at my restraints. i want more; i want to feel like i'm going to explode before i'm allowed to blow my load.

i clamp down around Saga's length, smirking up at him as i do it. i know it'll push him closer to the edge and i want to make him work on not cumming when his body says to.

He speeds up, his hands grasping at my shoulders as he gets more leverage, all out slamming his body into mine, his cock brushing my prostate each time. i start to shudder, my hole tightening around his cock and then releasing as it spasms hard. "M-Master, oh, please," my wail fills the room and i know i've made the whole thing backfire on me.

A hand closes around my cock and pumps and i all but scream, my body snapping rigid as i try helplessly to fight off my orgasm. i'm not spasming, but there's a small amount of cum leaking from the tip of my cock. "Unggg, fuck!"

"Cum, shou." Wataru's voice saves me from punishment and I just let myself go, my muscles clenching and unclenching in rapid succession as i spurt my white hot fluid all over Saga's hand and my own stomach. He pounds into me harder and i arch into it, allowing myself to be the whore i am, loving the extension of my orgasm as he abuses my prostate with his cock.

i can feel Saga's cock throbbing and i know he's close. His head is bowed and he's chewing on his lip hard as he trembles. "Master, may Saga please cum? i want to feel him do it in my ass."

Wataru grunts, fucking him harder, changing his angle so that Saga's damn near screaming with every movement. i feel his cock pulsing hard and his hand clench hard on my shoulder. He's cumming, the warmth of his release filling the condom inside me. i moan, enjoying it even as i know he's going to be punished for not holding off until Master said yes.

Saga falls on me and i can feel Wataru humping him, fucking his ass something brutal. He's whimpering softly in my ear and i turn my head to give his cheek a soft kiss before staring up at Wataru, watching His face contort in pleasure. He's going to blow soon. i know that look all too well. i lick my lips and He watches me.

"you want it, shou, baby? you want my gift on your face, you whore?"

i nod eagerly and He slams into Saga's tight asshole a few more times before pulling out and ripping off the condom, using the headboard to haul Himself up to where His dick hovers over my face. i open my mouth and close my eyes, sticking my tongue out enough to catch some when He shoots. i can hear Him moaning, saying our names and calling us sluts. i crack my eyes open and see Him forcing His cock down Saga's throat, full-on face fucking him. And then He pulls out, still holding Saga's hair in His fist and His first spurt of cum splashes half over my face, half over Saga's. The rest, He delivers to me, thick jets of it landing over my nose, lips and dribbling down my chin. His dick touches my tongue and I feel the last spasm of His cock as He lets me taste Him. i moan, sucking on the still-rigid flesh for a moment and then letting go when His hand taps me lightly on the side of my head.

His tongue laps His cum from my face and then he kisses me deeply, shoving a good portion of it into my mouth for me to swallow. i eat it greedily, accepting my gift. His fingers move to release me from my handcuffs and once i'm free, He sits back, catching his breath.

"I love you, Shou." His hand is resting on Saga's back and he's gently rubbing it.

I smile. "I love you too, Wataru." I then look at Saga. "So... how was it?"

He lifts his head, wiping the cum from his cheek. "Better than I'd ever imagined it."

I smirk. "You look hot in my maid outfit, you know that?" I tug at the bow on the front, grinning at him. "How about... you keep it and if you ever want us again, you just... come over wearing it?"

Wataru laughs as he collapses next to us. "I think I like the sound of that." He looks up at Saga. "Saga?"

My bandmate blushes and then nods. "Sounds like a plan."

 **The End**  
I have no idea if this truly qualifies as what you wanted or not. But I just can't get Wataru with anyone else now that I've been putting him with Shou for so long. This was the best I could do. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
PS - Sakuya, hush! I don't want to hear a word about Wataru saying slave!  



End file.
